Story of Evil
by KIRAyuki
Summary: A story based on the songs that make up the story of evil. Daughter of evil, servent of evil, message of regret, and Re birthday. I am writing these for school so I figured I might as well post them up.
1. Daughter of Evil

**DAUGHTER OF EVIL**

In another world there was a kingdom no person would dare to even look at. It was ruled by a mean, young princess of the age 14. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a yellow rose and black ribbon to decorate it and eyes that were as blue as the sea. She wore a silken, gold dress and black gloves that came up to her elbows. Her name was Rin Kagamine.

One day her servant and twin brother, Len, was in one of the many towns to collect taxes. His shoulder length hair had been tied back into a pony tail. Though you couldn't see much for he was dressed in a grey cloak which flowed down past his waist.

He was to go to the house of the Haigou family. He opened the door without knocking. The family was gathered and was eating lunch. As Len walked in his shoes thudded softly against the hard stone floor. "I'm here to collect your taxes. The princess won't wait any longer." His voice had a somewhat high pitch, which made him sound younger than he was.

An adult man stood up. "Can't you give us more time. We are very poor. Please I beg of you." The man begged walking towards Len and bowed down, his nose touching the floor. Though he knew it was futile he had to try for the sake of his family.

Len drew his broadsword and with one swift motion caused the mans head to fly across the room till it hit a wall. Bloor spayed from his body like a fountain that stained his killer's cloak and face.

Len then turned to face the wife and daughter who stood up in hopes to run away for their lives. He slowly walked toward them and raised his sword. "You cannot escape." He whispered then stabbed the wife in the heart.

The daughter who was around 18 years of age and had short brown hair ran for the door and Len followed her as soon as he heard her foot steps. Though he was small he was strong and nimble. He slashed her back several times. The girl collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Blood stained the remains of the back of her pink dress .

Len looked down at her then spit in her hair. As he walked away. _Even if she lives her life shall be miserable. She has no family and soon the guards will take her possessions and home away as well._ He thought.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3

Rin counted the money the guards had found in the house that they had taken. "How pathetic. There's almost nothing in here." She said setting down the brown clothe bag.

Len looked at her. "Well that's obviously why they never paid their taxes." He spoke as he looked at her with a serious expression. "Why is that you've been acting so strange as of late? You haven't been eating snacks or walking in the garden's. Why is that? You seem sad, but you shouldn't be. You have great riches and rule over a vast kingdom."

She sighed, "I have fallen for the Prince from the land that borders the beach. His name is Kaito. He has beautiful blue hair and eyes. Plus his voice is just breath taking." She hung her head. "Though it seems he is not fond of me. I believe he might even hate me."

"I'm sure you can win him over. You are the most beautiful girl in existence. He couldn't possibly resist you for long." He said hoping to encourage her.

She just nodded weakly and stood. "I shall be going to bed now. I don't wish to be disturbed."

Len watched as she left. A sickening pain plagued his heart.

/3 3 /3 3 /3

"Today's snack is Brioche." Len said placing a plate in front his sister. "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"Yes," she replied in a weak voice as tears welled from her eyes. "I want you to kill Miku Hatsune of the town near the forests edge. She has stolen the heart of my beloved."

"That's impossible she's only a commoner!" Len said in shock. A relationship like that shouldn't be allowed.

"I saw them sneaking around in the forest last night while I was riding Josephine." Rin explained. Josephine was the name of her favorite mare. It was Brown with a white belly. She loved to ride through the forest nearby late at night.

"If you wish her to be removed I shall obey." He bowed respectfully to his twin.

She said in a weak voice not to be heard by any other. "Make sure the town by the forests edge is badly stirred."

/3 3 /3 3 /3

The small town was burned to the ground. So many innocent lives were taken that night. Len stand in the town square where the girl with long green hair that was tied into pigtail looked at him with a sad and pained expression. Len drew his sword and gave her a quick and painless beheading. "Miku…" He whispered.

Len gathered up the army and the headed back to the castle where Rin awaited his return. He wouldn't keep his sister waiting any longer than he had to.

/3 3 /3 3 /3

Meiko had found Kaito crying in the ruins of the town that had been burned down. She told him of how the princess had her family killed and took all the had owned. She easily talked him into helping overthrow the princess who knew no compassion.

Kaito agreed for he knew he must avenge Miku. So he helped her gather up the angry townsfolk that had been tormented by the tiny princess for so long. They gathered everything they could use as weapons and headed to the castle in the night.

They easily defeated the princess' army that had been wounded and tired from the war the night before. As they moved into the court they saw the servants flee the castle for they knew that time was short.

Kaito and Meiko ran through the castle with their swords drawn. They were both dressed in armor, Kaito's was Blue and Meiko's red. When they spotted Rin in her bedroom staring out the window she turned toward them. Both rushed toward her. Kaito put the tip of his sword to her throat and Meiko stood ready if she tried to escape.

The princes closed her eyes and spoke, "My, what a insulting man!"

Kaito ignored the remark and the two avengers grabbed her and dragged her out of the castle. "You are now a prisoner." Kaito said plainly holding in the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

/3 3 /3 3 /3

The tiny princess who once ruler of the vast country was now held prisoner by the villagers who were once loyal to her. As she awaited her execution she looked out into the large, bustling crowd.

As the church bells rang to signal it was three 'o clock Rin watched as Kaito approached her and drew his sword that shined in the sunlight. She knew somewhere her servant said his line. "Oh, it's snack time."

Kaito struck her swiftly and unforgiving. Then Meiko made the second and final blow. The little princess had finally got what she had sought.


	2. Servent of Evil

Servant of Evil

A bead of sweat ran down Len's forehead as he woke up from his reoccurring nightmare. It played back a distant event over and over in his mind. When he was young he and Rin used to play together, but one day their father took Rin away and stripped him of his title as the throne's heir. That memories other her crying as they ook her away haunted him. They corrupted her. She was no longer the same yet she was still his sister so to stay near her he became her servant. I vowed to always protect her.

That day he went into town. He walked down the street toward a house he was to collect taxes from. A girl approached him. "Excuse me sir but I'm lost could you help me?" He handed him a map and showed him where she was headed. She was breathtaking. Her hair was long and green, and her eyes shone.

"Umm sure." His face turned red. "Oh you need to be on the other side of the city."

"Thank you." See smiled and ran off. Len's heart pounded inhis chest.

////////

Later at the castle Rin ran toward him crying. "I want you to kill that girl!"

"What?! Who… and why? Did someone hurt you while you were out riding Josephine?" He asked out of concern. It had to be serious.

"M-miku Hatsune! She stole the heart of the Kaito the prince of blue!" Tears flowed from his eyes.

When he realized who she was it struck him hard. Though he had to hill her for his sister. That was what he had vowed. "Don't worry I will kill her. She doesn't deserve to live. She isn't worthy of him. Only you are."

Rin nodded her head then ran away to her room.

//////

Len stands in front of limp Miku's body covered in blood. "Why?" Tears flowed from his eyes. They would stop no matter how hard he tried. He ran from the burning city just ahead of the army. He kept telling himself he did what he had to.

When he arrived at the castle he told Rin he had kill Miku with his own hands just as she asked. She had hugged him tightly and left with a quick goodnight.

Len did not sleep that night. He cried as he was haunted by his sin.

////

Len ran through the castle. "Rin!" HE threw open the door to her room and began to undress. "We must hurry the villagers are storming the courtyard! We will switch clothes they will never tell the difference." He pleaded during his final act of protection.

Rin nodded and removed her clothes and putting on her brothers. She pulled her into a ponytail and ran out of the castle.

"Goodbye my lovely sister." He said quietly as he dress into her clothes and untied his hair.

He turn around and a sword was at his throat. "Why an insulting man!" He said in a high pitched voice. He posed no fight eve though he knew how. He couldn't blow his cover.

/////

Len was now held prisoner. If his sister was evil that meant he too was evil. He awaited the punishment and looked out into the crowd where he knew Rin hid somewhere waiting.

As the bell rung to announce his end at 3 'O clock He looked out to the crown and said. "It's snack time!" Just then His head had been removed by two strokes of the sword.

/////

Rin was the only one left after awhile she sat there crying. As a shadow covered her she looked up to see Kaito and Meiko. Kaito's hand was held out and a pocket watch was inside it. She realized it was Len's and grabbed. As she stood up she bowed to the and ran away. She was never seen by them again.


End file.
